This invention relates to an acoustic analysis device using a reduced scale model and a frequency conversion device used therefor designed to realization of acoustic analysis and frequency conversion of increased speed and accuracy.
In designing a concert hall of a music studio, an acoustic analysis test is generally conducted by using a reduced scale model of a real concert hall or music studio to be designed. In a test using such reduced scale model, an inside-model frequency fM which is defined by fM=n.fR (1/n being a reduced scale) is used against a frequency fR in a real sound field.
A prior aft acoustic analysis device using a reduced scale model is shown in FIG. 2. In a model 10 which is of a reduced scale of 1/n of a real sound field are provided a loudspeaker 12 as sound radiation means and a microphone 14 as sound collecting means. A sound source 16 generates a sound signal of a frequency fR which is an object frequency in a real sound field. This sound signal is recorded at a predetermined speed on an A channel track of a tape of a tape recorder 18 for tape recording and reproducing.
The test is conducted by reproducing a signal recorded on the A channel of the tape of the tape recorder 18 at a speed which is n times as high as the predetermined speed. The signal of a frequency fM (=n. fR) reproduced from the A channel of the tape of the tape recorder 18 is sounded from the loudspeaker 12 through an amplifier 20. The microphone 14 collects sound in the reduced scale model 10. The collected sound signal is recorded on a B channel track of the tape of the tape recorder 18 at the speed which is n times as high as the predetermined speed through a head amplifier 22.
Acoustic analysis is conducted by reproducing a signal on the B channel track of the tape recorder 18 directly at the predetermined speed. The reproduced signal of the B channel track is applied to an analysis device 24 for acoustic analysis of a reverberation characteristic or other objects of analysis. Test hearing of the reproduced signal is also made by means of a headphone or the like for appraisal by human sense.
Reliability of results of analysis in this prior art acoustic analysis device depends largely upon performances of a tape recorder as a frequency conversion device such as signal-to-noise ratio, recording frequency response, reproducing frequency response and distortion factor and it is necessary to use a high performance tape recorder for obtaining analysis results of high accuracy. Further, in the acoustic analysis employing a reduced scale model, a suitable reduced scale is selected in accordance with the purpose of a test from among reduced scales 1/n, i.e., 1/2, 1/4, 1/10, 1/20, 1/50, 1/100 etc. The tape speed of a commercially available tape recorder, however, is variable only within a range of double, four times or eight times or the like order so that, as a selected reduced scale 1/n becomes small (i.e., n becomes large), copying of the tape must be repeated to increase the speed of sounding and also copying of the tape must be repeated to decrease the speed of collected sound to supply it to the analysis device 24. This poses problems of deterioration of sound due to repeated copying of the tape and poor working efficiency and prolonged test time.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to eliminate these problems and provide an acoustic analysis device and a frequency conversion device used therefor which can obtain results of analysis with high accuracy and can perform an acoustic analysis test with improved working efficiency and reduced time even when a model of a large reduced scale is used.
An acoustic analysis device achieving the object of the invention comprises reduced scale model means of a reduced scale of 1/n (n being 1 or over) of an acoustic space to be measured, sound radiation means for radiating a sound provided in said model means, sound collecting means for collecting a sound provided in said model means, sound signal forming means for forming a signal to be radiated by said sound radiation means comprising first digital memory means for storing first digital signal information obtained by converting an analog signal waveform to be measured at a predetermined sampling frequency, digital-to-analog conversion means for reading out the first signal information at a first sampling clock and converting the read out signal information to an analog signal and supplying the converted analog signal to said sound radiation means, collected sound reproducing means for reproducing a sound collected by said sound collecting means comprising analog-to-digital conversion means for converting an output analog signal waveform from said sound collecting means to second digital signal information at a second sampling clock and second digital memory means for storing the second digital signal information and reading out the stored second signal information at a third sampling clock, sampling clock control means for setting a frequency of the first sampling clock at a value which is n times as high as the predetermined sampling frequency and setting a frequency of the second sampling clock at a value which is n times as high as a frequency of the third sampling clock, and acoustic analysis means for acoustically analyzing the output of said collected sound reproducing means.
The frequency conversion device achieving the object of the invention comprises the above described sound signal forming means, collected sound reproducing means and sampling clock control means.
According to the acoustic analysis device and frequency conversion device of the invention, an analog signal waveform to be measured is analog-to-digital converted with a predetermined sampling frequency and stored in the first digital memory means. The signal to be measured is then read out by the first sampling clock and, after being converted to an analog signal, is radiated by the sound radiation means in, for example, a model of a reduced scale of 1/n. Since the first sampling clock frequency is set at a value which is n times as high as the predetermined sampling frequency, the analog signal to be measured is radiated at a frequency which is n times as high as the original frequency. The sound collected by the sound collecting means is converted to a digital signal at the second sampling clock and stored in the second digital memory means. The stored signal is then read out at the third sampling clock (and converted to an analog signal if necessary) and supplied to other means, e.g., acoustic analysis means, for acoustic analysis. Since the second sampling clock frequency is set at a value which is n times as high as the third sampling clock frequency, the collected sound (i.e., sound of which the frequency is n times as high as the original frequency) is reduced in its frequency to 1/n, i.e., to the original frequency, for being subjected to the acoustic analysis.
According to the invention, sound of a frequency corresponding to a reduced scale is obtained in accordance with the reading rate of the digital memory means so that deterioration of sound which tends to occur in using a tape recorder can be avoided and acoustic analysis can be performed with high accuracy. Besides, copying of a tape required in case a tape recorder is used is obviated so that working efficiency can be improved and test time can be reduced.